No Coitus
by SevenSi
Summary: Lois LaneOlliver Queen sentence sets for a comm.


**notes:** did this for a 1sentence community again.  
**Pairing: **Lois Lane/Oliver Jonas "Ollie" Queen  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Theme set: **Delta

* * *

xxxx

_**Lois**: I mean, is it just me, or is this relationship all interruptus and no coitus._

--smallville quote

xxxx

* * *

**#01 – Air:** He didn't know how to fly up in space, not like that Clark Kent; however, he knew one thing for sure: He had Lois Lane before Kent did. 

**#02 – Apples:** "Just set that apple there on the fence, darlin'" he drawled at Lois, winking at her for good measure, before sending an arrow straight through –slicing it up in two.

**#03 – Beginning:** "You know, Ollie," Lois said, as she curled her body on his lap, "In the start of our relationship, I wasn't sure what to make of you…," she purred on, "But I'm beginning to see the benefits."

**#04 – Bugs**: For boredom and target practice, Oliver liked to use his disposable arrows to kill bothersome bugs in the hot summer heat; however, it was preferable for him to show off his skills in front of Lois, but just not with summer flies.

**#05 – Coffee**: When morning came, and as the sun woke them, Ollie could say that this was the first time he enjoyed serving breakfast in bed to a lovely woman like Lois Lane: he had carefully planted a green rose on a vase with a tray of fresh bagels, coffee, and sweet kisses.

**#06 – Dark:** Lois's eyes looked like swirling dark green, Ollie thought, except that he was sure they were glassy bottled green.

**#07 – Despair:** He almost despaired when Lois Lane kissed Clark Kent who pretended to be him; on the other hand, he'd get his friend Kent for this by openly loving Miss Lane.

**#08 – Doors:** Lois Lane liked it when a guy like Ollie kept his gentlemanly manners; even if she, who was more or less an independent woman and fought her own battles, liked doors opened for her.

**#09 – Drink:** "You know, there's two straws here, Mr. Queen," She said with a bold smile, directing her gaze at the single glass of root beer, and he smiled back at the romantic gesture.

**#10 – Duty:** How could he explain to Lois that it was his duty as a so-called 'hero' of the town, if not to be a menace to save people; it was something he wanted to do after being such a prat when he was younger.

**#11 – Earth:** Lois decided that Ollie was definitely more down to earth than that farm boy Kent.

**#12 – End:** In the end, he had to leave Lois, and join his friends: The Justice League.

**#13 – Fall:** When she took a fall, he definitely caught her; he just didn't recognize that he'd fallen for her as well.

**#14 – Fire**: She definitely had some kind of fire, he thought as he rubbed his blond stubble.

**#15 – Flexible**: Damn, he cursed silently, _but damn, _he couldn't believe how bendable Miss Lane was in bed.

**#16 – Flying:** When he watched Clark fly, Oliver felt the slight sting of jealousy; however, that didn't matter when it was Lois who kissed him every night.

**#17 – Food:** Lois asked him what kind of food would he like for her to cook for him tonight, and he couldn't decide between Italian or Mexican.

**#18 – Foot:** Lois Lane didn't have small feet like that Lana Lang, but Oliver liked that she was a bit sturdier and physically robust so he can play harder with her.

**#19 – Grave**: Her voice was a bit gravelly once she had a few drinks or two, but Oliver didn't mind as he lifted her up off her feet.

**#20 – Green:** She called him the "Green Arrow" for laughs, perhaps, even so, for the fact that she needed confirmation that what she saw was more than any girl could bargain for.

**#21 – Head:** Oliver didn't fall in love often; he was a rich boy with all the women chasing after him; he didn't know how he'd manage to fall head over heels over some talkative ambitious newspaper reporter.

**#22 – Hollow**: Her heart felt hollow when he walked out of that door, leaving her for a long time.

**#23 – Honor:** When it came to honor, she could be rest assured that Oliver Queen was a truly respectable man, excepting times when he got a bit randy.

**#24 – Hope:** She hoped and prayed silently for the Green Arrow's safety.

**#25 – Light:** There wasn't much light in Mr. Queen's penthouse, but when Lois walked a few feet further, the dim lights came on, showing several known faces including Ollie at the forefront surprising her a happy birthday.

**#26 – Lost:** So he had to pretend they were lost, so he could take proper advantage of Lois Lane.

**#27 – Metal:** She listened to a little bit of metal, some alternative, indigo pop and even classic music, which Oliver approved.

**#28 – New:** It was a good thing that Oliver Queen had a new 'Green Arrow' suit when he overused his old one while trying to fight crime; making Lois suspiciously presume that the so-called man in green had money stashed somewhere and was no pauper.

**#29 – Old:** It was old news that Mr. Queen had left town, giving Lois Lane the misgiving that as soon as he was gone, the Green Arrow never struck around Smallville.

**#30 – Peace**: He wanted to save the world, but he knew he couldn't with limited powers; on the other hand, she was there by his side when he could save the few he could.

**#31 – Poison:** Ollie Queen figured he'd have been dead from that poison if it weren't for the fact that he injected himself with that illegal serum; and yes, he was happy, even for a little amount of time that he could spend in Miss Lane's arms.

**#32 – Pretty**: Oliver raised his hand, caressing the soft contour of Lois's face, and told her truthfully how pretty she was.

**#33 – Rain:** "Mmmmmm," Lois murmured happily against Oliver's sensual lips; she was indeed enjoying this make-out session with utmost pleasure, raining kisses on his neck, down to his very appealing chest.

**#34 – Regret:** She would never be sorry what she had with Oliver Queen.

**#35 – Roses:** Lois eyed the green rose on the vase; she then sent her pretty blond boyfriend a strange look, bluntly saying, "Ya know, I've heard of blue roses, red, white, yellow, you name it, but this takes the cake."

#**36 – Secret:** It was no secret to Clark Kent that the Green Arrow Lois Lane called Oliver was a mystery to her; consequently, he knew it'd be a matter of time when those two love-birds would part.

**#37 – Snakes**: Lois didn't really like to wear snake-skin anything, and when Ollie heard this, he asked her if she was an animal rights activist.

**#38 – Snow**: The winter fresh fall of flurry flakes fell on their heads, but they kept on kissing underneath the small storm of snow.

**#39 – Solid**: Lois didn't like video games, looking at the short anthology of Oliver's video game collection, and saw a familiar one: Metal gear solid snake.

**#40 – Spring**: "Come spring, I'll try and come back and we'll pick up where we left off," he told her, lifting her chin up.

**#41 – Stable:** When someone mentioned stables, all Lois could think of was Clark and his stable at the farm and was so glad that Oliver had a luxurious penthouse instead of a smelly barn.

**#42 – Strange**: It was strange to Lois when something out of this world happened and when it does, she found that Ollie and Clark were always there.

**#43 – Summer:** The Green Arrow didn't like the sultry summers all too much due to the fact that he ran around wearing tights when he was fighting crime; on the other hand, Lois liked the way the costumed man flexed his biceps and those well defined legs.

**#44 – Taboo**: "So what's your taboo, Ollie?" she said as she kissed him along the column of his throat, and he rasped, feeling giddy as he answered: "With you, Lois, nothing."

**#45 – Ugly:** "Sometimes, your enemies are just too ugly," Ollie told Lois, explaining about the do's and don'ts of confronting your adversaries.

**#46 – War:** "There's a war going on out there, Lois," Oliver said, his heart in his throat as he held her tight.

**#47 – Water:** She had poured water all over him, giving him the retaliation of dumping ice cubes inside her bathing suit afterward.

**#48 – Welcome**: Miss Lane was always received into his home and definitely his big bed.

**#49 – Winter**: Lois Lane hated the winter when it was too long; yet, she couldn't deny that spending Christmas with Ollie under the mistletoe was heavenly.

#**50 – Wood:** He might have all the state of the art accommodations, but Oliver Queen the multi-millionaire was down to earth, throwing bits of wood into the hearth and later folding his arms around Lois Lane by the warmth.


End file.
